


Honeymoon Getaway

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Honeymoon Getaway

Me and water hazard have come to the beach for our honeymoon getaway, after a long day we stayed at hotel la concha ( translation the shell) and I decided to take a shower. After a nice relaxing shower I came out with my towel rapped around my body I could feel a breeze come in, looking out to the balcony I could see the sun set and i could see water hazard drinking a coconut. I stare as the light hit his well tone body as he look off in the distance in his thoughts I quietly came close to him and rapped my arms around his waist as I whisper " wanted some company honey." He turn around and brought me close to his body as he spoke softly " I would love that babe" as he kiss her passionately. With that he carried her bridle style laying her down on the bed he kissed her again licking her lip asking for entrance as I open my mouth he slip his tongue inside my mouth he explores all over my mouth things where getting hot and in a drop of a hat he undid my towel as he started to leave a trail of kisses to my breast. He kissed my breast as he squeezed them making me whimper in delight and I held his head close to my breast feeling him suck upon them. When all of a sudden I could feel water hazard dick upon my vagina it was steaming hot and I spoke " mmmmm feeling like your getting excited i wonder how long you wanted for me to suck upon your dick." Water hazard let go of my breast and spoke " I have been wait for long to feel your mouth cooling off my wild dick please tame him." As he said that I sat up and push down water hazard laying on his back seeing his dick up high I got to my knee and decided tease him to see him beg for me and I place both of my hands about to put my mouth on his dick he look excited but I quickly began to massage his dick. He groan " ugh so you decided to tease me just watch karma always comes back" I giggle as kept massaging his dick and I decide to tease him further by giving him a boob job I place his dick between my boobs. He moan " ugh fuck please suck my hard dick" i went a little more far and stop which he was not please and he push my laying on my stomach. He spoke " alright missy now my turn" he started to enter my slowly and I could feel the pleasure build up inside my wet pussy. I moan in delight " oh fuck please go faster water hazard" he chuckle " nope karma" as he kept going slowly building more desire to be hit hard and he spoke " are you ready to fix your mistake my dear." I reply " ugh yes please if you bang me hard till I am raw afterwards" he smile and pull out of me. He sat up leaning upon the backboard of the bed with his legs wide open and I got to my knees and started to suck his juicy delicious dick my mouth water as I left his dick all nice and wet. He moan " oooooh fuck yes suck me dry take it all in" as he held my head and guided me as I went in fast speed. He scream in delight " oh fuck yesss oh shit I am going to cum" and quickly he knew where to dispose of his seed. I look up and he got me and laid me down on my stomach. He said in a seductive voice " mmmmmm I know where to get rid of my dirty load" and as soon he finish that sentence he bang his dick in my pussy I let out a moan of pleasure " oh fuck yesss bang me please." As he bang me hard i scream " oh yes fuck me hard leave my pussy raw" and as he nailed my sweet spot I purred in delight " ugh yes hit me there please." He continued to hit my sweet spot till he scream " oooooooh shit get ready for my dirty load babe" I reply " yes please put your dirty load in this washing machine." With that being he squirted his hot delicious seed in my pussy we both collapse of exhaustion he was panting beside me as he took out his dick of me and I purred with delight as seed flow out of me. I nuzzled his cheek and he pulled me close and kiss me on the lips. He spoke "that was incredible babe" I reply " I am glad you enjoyed it" he smile and nuzzled my cheek. With the tropical weather we left the door to the balcony open and not put any sheets on us. We laid there letting the cool breeze hit our hot bodies and water hazard saw me with tired eyelids and said "you look tired babe you should get some rest ok." I smile " alright " I kiss his cheek and fell asleep upon his chest he held me close knowing he would would not let go of his beloved.


End file.
